Heimdall
Heimdall is one of the eldest of the Aesir and overseer of all Aesir operations both on and off the Earth. He is the main tactician of the Aesir and formulates strategies and research while observing battles from afar. He is voiced by Michael Gough. Norse Mythology Heimdall Heimdall is the god attested with possessing foreknowledge, keen eyesight and hearing, is described as "the whitest of the gods" and the son of nine mothers (variously given as the daughters of Geirrendour the Giant or of Aegir). He was born at the end of the world and raised by the force of the earth, seawater and the blood of a boar. Because of his shining, golden teeth he is also called Gullintani ("gold tooth"). His hall is Himinbjorg, The Cliffs of Heaven, and his horse is Gulltop. Heimdall carries the horn Gjallar. He is the watchman of the gods and guards Bifrost, the only entrance to Asgard, the realm of the gods. It is Heimdall's duty to prevent the giants from forcing their way into Asgard. He requires less sleep than a bird and can see a hundred miles around him, by night as well as by day. His hearing is so accurate that no sound escapes him: he can even hear the grass grow or the wool on a sheep's back. At the final conflict of Ragnarok he will kill his age-old enemy, the evil god Loki, but will die himself from his wounds. As the god Rig ("ruler"), Heimdall created the three races of mankind: the serfs, the peasants, and the warriors. It is interesting to note why Heimdall fathered them, and not Odin as might be expected. Furthermore, Heimdall is in many attributes identical with Tyr. 'Old Norse:'Heimdallr "Heimdall" Encyclopedia Mythica from Encyclopedia Mythica Online. Accessed May 20, 2008 Manual Synopsis/Character Overview "From the The “watchman” of the Aesir, whom no one would dare describe as down to earth. Heimdall oversees all operations of the Aesir, making sure that each mission is planned and well-supplied…well, that’s the official line, at least."--Mimir Biological Makeup and Cybernetic Enhancements Heimdall, The Watchman Age, chronologically: 2000+ Age, apparent: 37-40 Race: Aesir, cybernetic human. Blood Type: Synthetic XNA precursor. Implants: *Holographic ocular display (extensible) *Integrated communication array (wide spectrum) *Datastack retrieval submind *Continuous feed cyberspace link (hardwired, two-way) *Bicameral Mind (Personality bifurcation, multiplexed integration with subminds) Heimdall's Profile This profile is formed from the collection of information over incredibly large period of time, gleaned from many different sources. Geneering Profile *Multiplexed synapses *Neurotransmitter response increase Powers/Abilities Also known as the "Watchman of the Gods" Heimdall orchestrates the logistics and general movements of the Aesir. He oversees information gathering and generally co-ordinates the day-to-day activity of Midgard. Heimdall's cybernetics allows him to interface with computers and be able to assimilate data beyond human speed and comprehension. Information is quite literally placed in his mind. Heimdall is very close to ODIN, so that when Heimdall speaks, it is often taken as though ODIN has spoken it. Weapons Please note: All Aesir are trained in a wide variety of weaponry; both melee and ranged. From swords, axes, hammers and glaives, through mass driving linear accelerators, laser projectors, fusion/plasma hybrid energy weapons. None. It is not known whether there are any weapons that Heimdall has a preference to, but it is well known that his responsibilities away from the battlefield means that he does not have a Sentient weapon, which are too valuable to the war effort to lay dormant. Battlefield Role in Too Human Heimdall's role on the battlefield is purely logistical and strategic. Although he has the training and hardwired ability to direct troops tactically and even amongst them, his lack of direct experience in combat means that he leaves the fighting to the likes of Thor, Tyr and Hermod. Being one of the Aesir means that he trains in all the arts of war in the event that they are needed. Trivia *Manual link here: manual Gallery 1217559126.jpg|Manual Profile Heim.jpg Category:Gods Category:Mythology